My New World
by Les-Fictions-De-Niils
Summary: Que faire quand on se retrouve dans un autre monde? C'est la question que se pose Alice 24 ans, qui pour une raison qu'elle ignore encore, fus expulsée dans le monde d'One piece! Dans ce monde elle découvrira des amis comme des ennemis, la tristesse comme la joie. OC X Law /En pause pour durée indéterminée/
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mon nom est Alice, j'ai vingt-quatre ans. Vingt-quatre balais, super me direz-vous? Mais si je vous racontais mon histoire avant que vous ne me jugiez ! Le vingt-quatre septembre ma vie a basculé... J'étais dans la forêt juste à côté de mon appartement se trouvait vraiment loin de la ville. Cela peut paraître vraiment invraisemblable vu que c'est un appartement, surtout au Japon.

Bref, revenons à ma forêt. Je me baladais quand, soudainement, je remarquai un collier dans l'herbe. Il était de couleur métallique avec des gravures magnifiques, sa forme arrondie lui donnait un certain charme et, enfin, cette pierre bleue qui ressortait et me semblait magnifique. Je décidai de ramener ce petit trésor chez moi.

En arrivant, je pus découvrir un appartement tristement vide, car ma vie se résumait à trois choses : boulot, dodo et manga ! Oui, je suis une folle de Manga, particulièrement de One Piece. Ce monde est si merveilleux que je voudrais m'enfuir dedans...

Une larme coule le long de mes joues rosies. Vous vous demandez bien pourquoi ? C'est simple, je pense à ma famille, morte depuis 3 ans. Je suis seule maintenant. D'où mon envie de fuir ce monde, de m'en aller dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je regarde le collier que j'avais récupéré il y a peu. Je le tourne dans tous les sens pour découvrir avec surprise qu'il peut s'ouvrir en deux. Je tente avec mes ongles de l'ouvrir, mais rien ! Le bougre, c'est qu'il résiste ! Je force encore et, à ma grande surprise, il éclate, relâchant une poudre d'orée qui se répand autour de moi. Tout à coup, le sol sous mes pieds se dérober avant de me sentir tomber, tomber, tomber…. .Un hurlement arrache mes cordes vocales. Dans la peur la plus totale, je gesticule dans ma chute. Avec ma grande maladresse, je cogne mon crâne contre une paroi du gouffre dans lequel je tombe, ce qui me fait sombrer dans l'inconscient...

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Grand merci au travail de ma bêta Yumiko-no-Tamashi qui a fait une correction génial et m'a donner des conseils très utiles.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I ou L'arrivée dans le monde d'One Piece**

Pendant sa chute la jeune fille aux cheveux courts couleur geai s'évanouit, dans son inconscient elle commence à délirer...

Je suis dans une salle blanche... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? tout est blanc! Je me lève avec des douleurs très prononcé au niveau de la tête. Je m'avance vers un sort de mini lac, je me penche avec précaution pour voir mon reflet. Ce dernier à d'ailleurs changer de manque de suffoqué d'étonnement en voyant dans le reflet une jeune et belle femme aux longs cheveux ébène la longue tignasse était raide et les yeux de la jeune femelle étaient orangé, jaune. C'était moi? Je ne savais pas vraiment alors j'attrape mes cheveux et je suis surprise de voir qu'ils sont effectivement longs! Je relève donc ma tête et remarque que le blanc venait d'être envahis par le noir. J'écarquille les yeux face à cette découverte et remarque que le flaque n'est plus de l'eau mais du rouge écarlate t'elle du sang, d'ailleurs c'est du sang! Je hurle avant de me faire de nouveau asspiré par le sol...

Il fait froid. Je suis morte? Non j'ai mal partout. Je me réveille subitement et regarde les environs. Tous porte à croire que je suis dans un hôpital ou une infirmerie, mais qu'est-ce qui s'st passé? Je sursaute me souvenant de ma deuxième chute vers dans un trou.

* * *

 _Je me sens de nouveau asspiré par le sol, je tombe entraîné par une force écrasante, c'est quoi ce délire je vais tomber à m'infini dans des trous?! Je gueulais dans ma tête quand soudain une voix retentit des rires amusés? Oui amusé ne moi je vois rien de drôle, sérieusement quoi! La voix finit de rire et se mit à parler d'une voix mielleuse avec un accent quand même dangereux:_

 _"-Alice! Qu'elle plaisir de te voir!" Dit la chose amusée._

 _Je suis perturbé il me connaît? Comment ça se fait et enfaite c'est qui?! C'est juste une voix qui résonne dans ma tête après tous..._

 _"-Alice... Tu es perdu n'est ce pas? Je me doute! Je vais te dire rapidement une chose tu vas découvrir un autre monde fort famillié! Mais soit prudente Alice! Ils ne doivent pas savoir qui tu es ni comment tu es arrivé là! Fait les bons choix Alice chacun décision vont te conduire à un destin différent! Sur ceux je t'offre une chose!_

 _Un nouveau monde?! Mais c'est quoi ce ... je me coupe dans mon monologue quand je vois un sac bandoulière noir tombé vers moi, je le reconnais c'est mon sac que j'avais fait pour partir en vacances chez mes cousins! Je me jette dessus pour l'attraper et le coller contre ma poitrine. Je me retourne dans mon vol planer pour voir vers quoi je chute et je remarque de la lumière... La sortis? Probablement, la voix revient et me dit autre chose avant un contact assez violent avec... De l'eau?!_

 _"-Une dernière chose, Bienvenue dans le monde de One Piece!"_

* * *

Je soupir, le monde d'One Piece ? Pourtant cet endroit me semble normal... je me traîne jusqu'à une fenêtre et me rend compte qu'en fait RIEN n'est normal je recule apeuré.

"-C'est quoi ce délire?!

-Hum... Pardonnez-moi madame?..." Me dit une voix douce.

Je me retourne et remarque une jeune femme blonde avec des yeux verts magnifiques dans une tenue d'infirmière. Elle reprit la parole:

"-nous vous avons trouvé au bord de notre île, vous étiez blessé et des habitants vous ont trouvé et ramené ici." Après qu'elle me dit sa je me demande sûr quelle île je suis? Je lui pose ma question avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Pourriez-vous me dire sûr quelle île je me trouve?

-Vous êtes sur North Tel, Une petite île à 10 jours de Sabondy.

-Je vous remercie.

Alors je suis vraiment dans le monde de One Piece, j'ai un mélange de peur et de joie dans mon coeur mais je m'en formalise par je remarque mon sac à terre et le prend. Je fouille rapidement dedans vêtement... livre... argents qui est devenue des sortes de pièces avec graver Berry, C'est l'argent d'ici. Bon Faut que je sorte et que je trouve dans quelle époque d'one pièces je suis tombé! J'enfourche mon sac sur mon épaule et sort avec une peu hésitation.

La ville dans là qu'elle je me trouve m'est totalement inconnus par rapport au manga. Cet endroit est très verdoyant, la ville me semble perdue dans une sorte de jungle avec un tempérament tropical. D'ailleurs j'ai assez chaud! Je regarde mes vêtements et je remarque que je porte un sweat à capuche blanche ainsi qu'un survêt noir et des converses noires. Déjà j'ai l'air d'une folle mais en plus mes vêtements viennent de mon monde ce qui porte à confusion des gens. Je décide de me réfugier dans une ruel à l'écart des regards et commence à me poser des questions et ce que je dois faire. Tentô UN je suis dans le monde d'One Piece, DEUX Je suis sur une île nommée North Tel qui se trouve à 10 jours des sabondy. TROIS Je suis perdu. Génial sa vole pas haut... maintenant que faire. Si je viens à vivre ici sur le long terme, ce qui ne me déplaire pas, que vaige devenir? Civils, Marines, Révolutionnaires, Pirates? Je penche pour pirate, Bah quoi on est dans one pièces oui ou non?! Donc plan d'action! Trouvé une arme, des vêtements, un nom et enfin à quelle époque d'One Piece je suis! Après on réfléchira. J'enfouis tous mes berrys dans mes poches, yen a un sacré paquet me demandait pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas trop paniqué j'ai lu beaucoup de Fiction dans mon monde sur des filles qui tombent dans ce monde, Seul bémol ces filles sont de vrai Mary sue mais pas moi! Enfin bref, je sors de ma cachette et je pars à la recherche d'un magazin de vêtements. J'en trouve un assez facilement et rentre en commençant à réfléchir à quel genre de look je vais donner à la personne que je serais!

Le magazin propose des vêtements à mon goût je décide de fouiner ce que je cherche mon cerveau à vite trouver une idée géniale pour ma tenue, je le remercie d'ailleurs! Je recherche un sans manche en cuir noir ainsi qu'un short en cuir noir assortit les deux sont assez simple mais me convient je les prends et je recherche ensuite un bandeau pour ma poitrine qui d'ailleurs à augmenté de taille, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi! Ce n'est pas le moment de pensée à ses seins franchement... Donc je trouve un bandeau orangé, il est à la couleur de mes yeux qui je tiens à dire est devenu Orange/jaune très profond. J'attrape un bandeau à ma taille, puis je recherche enfin des chaussures. Je trouve donc des cuissardes noires assez rock avec des sangles sur les côtés. Je prends un sourire, parfait ya vraiment tous ce que je veux! Je file dans une cabine et essaye les vêtements ils me vont superbe bien mon look et vraiment sombre mais ça me va, donc je récapitule rapidement j'ai un sans manche en cuir noir avec un col relevé, un bandeau qui cache ma poitrine je porte pas de t-shirt je reste-t-elle avec mon ventre tout mon corps découvert et juste le bandeau qui cache. ensuite un short en cuir noir avec une petite chaîne qui tombe du côté droit et enfin des cuissardes noires en cuir avec des sangles sur les côtés. Je oche la tête et sort de la cabine en rangeant mes anciens vêtements dans mon sac je m'avance vers la caisse quand soudain mon regard tombe sur une sorte d'écharpe foulard style assassin qui cache son vissage il est tout noir. je le prends et l'enroule aux tours de mon coup, je vais donc vers la vendeuse et lui dit:

"-Je prends l'ensemble.

-Ça vous ferriez 252 berrys madame."

Je lui tends l'argent et sors du magazin je remonte mon foulard sur ma bouche pour la caché. Bien les vêtements , c'est fait direction l'arme.

J'arrive devant le forgeron après des indications de plusieurs personnes. Un vieil homme avec une barbichette blanche et des cheveux courts sur le crâne, il fumait une pipe. Je m'avance vers lui et l'interpelle:

"-bonjour, ce serait possible de faire forger une arme? Je lui demande de la voix calme il relève sa tête et me répond:

-bien sûr, elle genre d'arme recherchez-vous? Après une courte réflexion je formule ma demande:

-je souhaite un Nodachi.

-Bien je vais vous demander de me détailler ce que vous voudriez et je vais le faire selon les possibilités.

-J'aimerais la lame mélangée avec un peu de granite marin, le manche noir et le Foureau noir et blanc avec des gravures orange.

-Bien, ça devrait être prêt dans 2 jours. Je vais te demander de régler en avance."

Je oche la tête et il me demande 5 400 berrys. Je lui donne son argent et lui donne rendez-vous dans 2 jours.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a trouvé à quelle époque je suis. Je me dirige vers un bar et m'avance au contoire, un barman s'avance et me questionne:

"-Que puige pour vos madmoiselle?

-J'aimerais avoir les avis de recherche récents.

-Bien sûr, il me les tend et je lui prends, vous êtes chasseuse de primes?

-Non..."

Sur ceux il s'éloigna de moi pendant que je regarde les avis. Bon bon et mauvais nouvelle à la fois je suis en plein dans l'époque des supernovas! Je regarde les avis des 11 et tombe sur celui de Trafalgar Law. Je l'observe longuement, Mon personnage préféré d'One piece. J'ai un sourire amusé, si un jour on m'avait dit sa je l'aurais pas crus! Enfin bon je rends les avis et me dirige dehors. Je lève la tête et remarque que la nuit commence à tomber je rouspète sourdement et commence à marcher sans trop savoir ou aller. Je pense que je vais dormir à la belle étoile ce soir, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour avoir mes vêtements ainsi que ma future arme.

 _ **Plus tard dans la soirée**_

Je viens de sortir de la "forêt" où se trouve la ville et je tombe sur le port. Il est vraiment grand! des bateaux de marine et de pêcheur sont amarrés, Je commence à longer le port et je tombe sur l'endroit ou s'amarre les pirates. Comme je le sais? C'est simple l'entrée et à l'écart de tous et pas très fréquenté. Je regarde longuement mes pieds avant de relever ma tête et c'est à ce moment-là que je vois un put*** de truc flash jaune. Ce truc n'est rien d'autre que le bateau des Heart's pirate! Une voix rauque retentie derrière moi je déglutis longuement sans pour autant me retourné.

"-Que faite vous ici madame? Seul..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II ou le début des embrouilles**

Une voix rauque retentie derrière moi je déglutis longuement sans pour autant me retourné.

"-Que faite vous ici madame? Seul..."

Je décide finalement de me retourner et de regarder le propriétaire de la voix. Je découvre un grand homme avec une musculature extrêmement poussée avec des tatouages sur quasiment tous le corps, il n'a aucun cheveux sur la tête et des yeux noirs sombres.

"-Rien de spécial je me balade... je vais d'ailleurs partir."

Je le contourne et commence à aller vers la sortit du port des pirates mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

"-Attends un peu beauté tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça?"

Il ressert l'emprise sur mon poigné, je gémis légerment, pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur un taré pervers?! Je me retourne et lui lance un regard assassin de mon regard jaune orangé. Je sens mon sang pulsé dans mes tempes. Je n'avais jamais resenti c'est pulsion... de... DE MEURTRE?! Oui j'avais une folle envie de tuer cette personne enface de moi de lui criée de me lâcher. Je l'entends déglutir? Bah il a quoi... Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, il a l'air d'en avoir peur, enfin c'était de courte durée car son regard reprend cet air de désir. Je grogne et réplique avec une voix tranchante.

"-Lâché moi maintenant..."

-Et pourquoi je le ferais poupée? Il dit c'est mot tous en serrant mon poigné violacé par le manque de sang.

"-..." Je lui réponds pas et dégage mon poignet d'un geste violent.

Je relève ma tête et prends un sourire carnassier, je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Et une phrase traverse mes lèvres.

"-Sa va saigner..."

Plus tard dans le port normal

 _ **PDV Externe**_

Sur le port des marines commençaient à charger leurs bateaux pour partir en direction de Sabondy, dans 1 mois les 11 supernovas vont débarquer sur l'île avec leurs équipages. Quand un crie retentie tous se tournent vers l'entrée du port des pirates. Certaine manquairent tombés en arrière d'autre reculés et certains ce demandés c'est qui cette FOLLE? Cette dernière releva la tête.

 _ **Fin PDV Externe**_

 _ **Début PDV Alice**_

Je sors du port des pirates avec la tête de l'autre fou qui à tenter de m'attaquer. Je suis impressionné d'avoir réussi à tuer mais je suis à la fois choqué... Je relève ma tête et à la moins une vingtaine de marine me fixe comme si j'avais trois têtes. Bon bah la discrétion s'est morte déjà! Je rigole doucement me disant que c'est la fin ils vont me tuer. Mon sourire leurs envoits a tout un frisson dans le dos. Soudain un flash vien attiré mon oeil je regarde et un marine tien un appareille photo en main... Attend un appareille PHOTO?! Ils vont me faire un avis de recherche et merde...

Un marine prend la parole et m'interroge:

"- qu'elle est ton nom Pirate!"

Pirate? Bon bah je suis reconnu comme t'elle je réfléchis vite et je termine par soupirer.

"-Mon nom est Hanran !"

Je vois un marine faire passer l'info bon je vais être primé génial je rigole de nouveau les marines commencés vraiment à me prendre pour une folle... Quand j'écoute d'autres marines gueulé:

"-là-bas! Colonel Trafalgar Law et son équipage!"

Tous les pirates se retournent et commencent à courrier après ce dernier. Trafalgar? Plusieurs idées me passent par la tête dont des fantasmes sur mon personnage préféré. Une claque mentale viens gentiment me réveillé et je commence à en profiter pour m'enfuir dans une ruel. Je remercie pas mon orientation pourrie et me perds dans des ruel. Je suppose que j'ai tournée en rond car je débouche juste derrière le combat entre la marine et l'équipage des Heart's. Je suis dans la merde les marines m'ont vu!

"-Attrapé moi cette folle! hurla le colonel"

Fou nan mais il s'est vus? Je sens une présence derrière moi et me baisse subitement fauchant les jambes de l'inconnu et de le menacer avec son propre sabre. Un marine? Bon je fais quoi ce n'est pas mon délire de tuer... J'écoute d'autres marines derrière moi je prends donc la décision de mettre fin aux jours de l'homme en face de moi. Je pense pas que dans mon monde j'aurais pu faire une t'elle horreur. J'évite rapidement les marines qui court sur moi et grimpe agilement sur un toit pour observer le combat. Je remercie mes amis de m'avoir appris les bases du parkour! Le combat est chargé en marines et chaque hommes de Trafalgar est occupés. Quand soudain je vois le colonel par je sais quelle magie réussir à repousser Trafalgar qui finit à l'eau. Ses hommes ont remarqué mais son dans l'incapacité d'aller le sauver, pourquoi? Eh bien ils sont tous pris par le combat. Je rouspète sourdement, One Piece sans Trafalgar? Nan! Je parcours les toits pour arrivée jusqu'au port descend et me décide à plonger à l'eau.

Trafalgar qui manque de se noyer hein? C'est drôle sa... J'ouvre en grand mes yeux pour tenter de voir le capitaine des Heart's. Je le remarque en train de coulé lentement les bras vers le ciel. Je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs et l'attrape par le col. Il a les yeux entrouverts et me regarde. Je cligne des yeux et le remonte lentement. Je commence à manquer d'air heureusement que j'arrive enfin à la surface je prends une grande bouffée d'air et remonte Trafalgar pour lui faire sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Son équipage a totalement achevé les marines je soupir soulager et je remarque qu'ils se sont regroupé vers nous une d'entre me propose sa main. Je reconnais immédiatement Penguin je souris mentalement en repensant à mon monde. Au lieu de prendre sa main je lui donne son capitaine et remonte toute seule comme une grande. Un autre vient me voir, je le connais pas celui-là.

"-Merci d'avoir sauvé notre capitaine!" Il me dit cette phrase en souriant pendant que les autres aident leur capitaine à respiraient de nouveau. Je vois Trafalgar en train de cracher de l'eau sa veut dire qu'il va bien...

"-Au faite qu'elle est votre nom?" me questionna le blond qui me semble assez jeune, c'est celui qui m'a remercié juste avant.

Je porte mon regard sur lui, il blanchit un peu en regardant mon visage... j'ai un truc dessus ou quoi?

"-je m'appelle A... Hanran" Je me rattrape avant de gaffer.

Il ne remarque rien et hoche simplement la tête en allant vers son capitaine. J'en profite pour m'éclipser j'ai eu assez de mouvement pour ce début de journée car malheureusement l'aurore pointe le bout de son nez je soupir fatigué.

Je trouve finalement refuge sur un toit et m'endors de bon matin...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre III ou La mystérieuse Hanran**

 **PDV Law**

J'écoute la voix de mes nakamas m'appelé j'ouvre doucement les yeux en crachant encore de l'eau. Foutus Colonel... je me redresse et regarde aux tours de moi me souvenant de mon sauver ses yeux... Je regarde aux tours de moi à sa recherche mais je le ou la trouve pas.

"-Capitaine!" Mes Nakamas m'appelaient je les regarde et leur réponds calmement

"- Je vais bien ne vous en fait pas."

"-Heureusement qu'elle était là !" Soupira Sachi en souriant

"- En plus elle était jolie!" Bava Pingouin

Je regarde mes nakames qui discute donc c'était une sauveuse mais qui comment pourquoi je voulais en savoir plus.

"-Comment s'appelle cette sauveuse?" J'interroge mes nakamas bien décidé à avoir plus d'infos.

"-Elle s'appelle Hanran capitaine." Je tourne mon regard vers ma jeune recru Yoan. Il reprit:

"-selon ce que m'ont dit certains membres elle était poursuivie par la marine avant notre arrivée. Elle aurait tué de sang-froid un pirate selon ce que certain marine disait c'est tout ce qu'on sait."

"-Elle est recherchée?" Je le questionne du regard.

"-Je pense qu'elle est nouvelle ont en a jamais entendu parlais." J'hoche la tête gardant à l'esprit qu'elle m'a sauvé et que je devais au minimum la remercier mais elle est partis...

"-Tien mais elle est plus là d'ailleurs!" S'exclama Penguin

"- Tu es long à la détente soupira Yoan"

Je stop leur débat en les questionnant de nouveau tout en me redressant

"- Et à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse Hanran?" Penguin et Sachi plus rapide que l'éclair prirent la parole bien avant que les autres parlent

"- Elle était magnifique! Des longs cheveux noirs qui descend dans son dos" S'écriat d'abbord Sachi

"- Elle a une peau assez blanche et des yeux... Si joli d'un orange jaune transperçant!" Termine Penguin

"- Ces yeux... d'ailleurs capitaine. Les yeux de cette jeune femme me rappellent quelque chose..." Marmonna Yoan.

Quand j'y repense les yeux qui m'ont fixait pendant que je me noyais m'avait totalement perturbé mais je n'arrive pas à mettre les doigts sur le pourquoi.

Je soupire laissant pour l'instant ce sujet de côté et retourne avec mes nakamas au Nautilus

 **Fin PDV Law**

 **Début PDV Hanran**

Je me réveille à cause d'un boucan dans la rue? Bah oui je remarque sur un balcon une sorte de capte ancienne à capuche noire simple mais qui peut me cacher entièrement je "l'empreinte" et l'enfile pour finalement descendre du balcon sur la terre ferme. Il devait être actuellement midi, je me rassemble vers une émeute ou se trouve trois soldats de marine il venait de coller une affiche ainsi que d'en retiré une. Je reste dos contre un mur attendant que l'agitation se calme et m'approche de l'affiche et sur le coup je peux que rester figer les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche formant un arrondi parfait si je l'avais pas fermé je pense qu'une mouche se serait invité... Je relève une peu ma capuche et regarde l'affiche: Hanran la Tigresse 67 mille berrys dangereuse psycophate! faire très attention. Je rigole devant cette affiche, la mienne, et regarde l'image c'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'une folle avec la tête du chauve dans les mains ainsi que mon regard vide... Bref! Je décide donc de faire un tour en ville.

Tous en trainant des pieds je réfléchis encore à ce que je dois faire devenir capitaine d'un bateau? Pfff... Avec l'argent que j'ai je suis bonne pour faire la maid pendant 8 ans. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre un pirate? Que je connais sa serat encore plus drôle. De plus j'ai de la chance sur cette île un grand nombre de pirates se rassemble pour aller ensuite à Sabondy. Je regardais pas devant moi et c'est donc par accident que je rentre dans qu'elle qu'un qui étant un homme me fait tomber à la renverse. Mes fesses! Je gémis intérieurement et relève la tête je tombe sur deux hommes en combinaison que je reconnais ce qui me colle un rictus aux lèvres. Devant moi se trouve un Sachi tous désolés qui me tend sa main et le jeune homme blond de la dernière fois. Par chance les deux membres ne m'ont pas reconnu car ma capuche n'est pas tombé. Je lève mes yeux vers leurs visages et attrape la main de Sachi qui me relève avec facilité.

"-Je suis vraiment désolé madmoiselle! Je vous ai pas fait mal au moins?" S'inquiéta le roux

"- Merci et non ça va" Lui dit-il en faisant un sourire masqué par la capuche. Je relève ma tête et mes yeux croisent seut de Yoan puis je m'en vait continuant à déambuler dans la ville.

 **Fin PDV Hanran**

 **Début PDV Sachi**

Je me promène en ville avec Yoan le capitaine s'est mis en tête de retrouver la mystérieuse Hanran qui d'ailleurs vien d'être primer ce matin sous le nom de La Tigresse. Sa fait bien une heure avec Yoan qu'ont la cherche. Je soupire et tous un coup une personne rentre dans mon torse et cette dernière tombe à la renverse. Je remarque malgré son grand manteau que c'est une jeune femme. D'ailleurs un manteau de ce temps elle va bien?! Enfin bon je lui tends ma main vraiment désolée.

"-Je suis vraiment désolé madmoiselle! Je vous ai pas fait mal au moins?" Lui demandant tous en relevant son poids de plume.

"-Merci et non ça va" J'eus l'impression qu'elle me sourit mais je n'étais pas sûr elle lança un regard à Yaon et repartit comme une ombre.

Je continuais aussi mon chemin mais remarque que Yoan ne me suis pas.

"-Et bien qu'est ce qui t'arr..." Je manque de rigoler face à sa tête mais commence à m'inquiéter car il a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légerment entre ouverte. Il reprit finalement conscience et commenca à regarder par tous aux tours de lui.

"-Sachi! Cette femme-là que tu as fait tomber! C... c'était elle!" Me cria-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules.

"-Hein mais tu délires?! Comment tu peux être sur de ce que tu dis?" Répliquaige en le repoussant un peu.

"-Ses yeux." Me répondit-il.

Gros blanc entre nous deux... Quand je percute enfin et commence à paniquer vus que je remarque bien qu'elle n'est plus là et je ne veux pas m'attirer les courroux du capitaine!

"-Putain! Faut la retrouver! Je gémis ses mots et attrape mon nakama par le derrière de sa combinaison et le traîne derrière moi cherchant la fameuse Hanran.

 **Fin PDV Sachi**

 **Début PDV Externe**

La nuit commencée à tomber sur l'île tropicale. Deux jeunes hommes en combinaison retournaient bredouilles au prêt de leur capitaine après avoir cherché toute la journée une jeune femme aux yeux orange jaune. Le capitaine semblait fort énervé de ne pas avoir pu la retrouver et fini donc par emmener une poignée d'hommes avec lui dans un bar pour décompresser. Le bar, selon les bruits qui en sortait, était rempli de gens peu recommandables. Les heart's et leurs capitanes débarquent tous d'un coup dans ce bar . Des regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants et le silence furent. Une grande partie de la salle venait de reconnaître Trafalgar Law le jeune rookie qui fait parlait de lui sous le nom du chirurgien de la mort plus d'un deviennent blanc et préfère tourner le regard. Celui du chirurgien était froid et son sourirne glacial n'était aujourd'hui pas de la partie, au grand regret des ses hommes. Il réserve une table de 6 pour eux 5 ainsi qu'un ... Ours? Oui un ours... Après leurs entrer une jeune serveuse avec une jupe trop courte au gout de certain s'approche de la table en se dandinant et demandant la commande au 6. Après avoir été servi les pirates commencent leurs discussions en éloignant petit à petit le sujet Hanran qui pour une raison que son équipage ignore encore interesse énormément le jeune capitaine.

Soudainement t'elle un coup de vent une cape noire ou plutôt une personne rentra dans le bar. Personne ne l'avait remarqué sauf une personne un jeune homme blond qui écarquillé les yeux à sont entré. Il était assise à la table des Heart's le capitaine remarquant les yeux écarquillé de son nakama se retourna. Ce moment se passa si rapidement, pour le capitaine c'est comme s'il c'était passé au ralentit il avait retourné la tête et son regard était tombé sur une personne couverte d'une cape avec une démarche chaloupée. Il remontait doucement son regard jusqu'au visage caché de la personne qui quand son regard orageux tomba sur la capuche cette dernière se retournant laissant l'occasion au capitaine de voir ses yeux. L'iris était d'un orange profond qui se mélanger avec un jaune tirant sur l'or. Une pupille assez ouverte et un anneau noir légerment éloigné de la pupille l'entouré. Ce regard était profond et froid voire vide les pupilles orageuses croisé les oranges et se fut direct pour le capitaine. Un flash, qui remonte à ce matin vient le claquer lui montrant ses même yeux venir le secourir. Sa tête fut radicalement la même que celle de son nakama. Il l'avait trouvé, elle était là. La mystérieuse Hanran venait de rentrer dans le bar.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 ou Discutions et Embuscade !**

 **PDV Externe**

La jeune femme venait de s'avancer d'un pat lent dans le bar. Les yeux du capitaine pirate et de la jeune femme, c'étais croisés. Après ce bref regard, elle avait détourné ses yeux fixant son objectif qui était un des tabourets du bar sur le qu'elle elle s'assit quelques secondes après. De son côté, le capitaine venait de se remettre de sa croisade avec les yeux semblables à ceux d'un prédateur nocturne. Elle était maintenant assis, il la fixa logement comme son nakama qui étais toujours perdu. Law se leva sous le regard interrogé des membres de son équipage qui suivent du regard leurs capitaine. Il se stoppa au niveau de la femme qui tourna doucement la tête vers le pirate, replongeant, par la même occasion, son regard intense dans le siens. Il eut un rictus au coin des lèvres et lança d'une voix calme et posée :

"- Que diriez-vous de venir prendre un vers à notre table, Miss Hanran ?"

Elle le jaugea du regard avant d'accepter en hochant la tête et de le suivre calmement. Voyant qu'elle acceptait, il la guida jusqu'à sa table et reprit sa place, quant à Hanran, elle prit une place sur un tabouret restant au tour de la table. Elle rabattu sa capuche en arrière dévoila son visage.

 **Fin PDV Externe**

 **Début PDV Law**

J'ai suivi la miss du regard, elle était partie s'asseoir au bar. Je suis resté longtemps à l'observé puis j'ai décidé d'aller à sa rencontre sous les regards de mes nakamas. Je m'avance mes mains enfouies dans mes poches. Je m'arrête un coup arrivé derrière elle, elle a du sentir ma présence, car sa tête pivote dans ma direction. Les yeux de la miss tombent de nouveaux dans les miens, j'ai donc l'occasion de les voir une nouvelle fois de plus prêt. Je vois à son regard qu'elle est méfiante ce qui m'arrache un petit rictus, à croire que je vais la découper comme ça sans raison. Ça pourrait être drôle mais bon... Je l'interroge donc voulant avoir une discutions avec elle pour soutirait des informations :

"-Que diriez-vous de venir prendre un vers à notre table, Miss Hanran?"

Elle a l'air légèrement surprise, à en croire son regard, mais accepte sans broncher ni même m'offrir l'occasion de connaître sa voix. Elle se lève et je rebrousse chemin en direction de la table de mon équipage. Je reprends ma place et elle s'assoit prenant soin de ramener sa cape sous elle, ce qui peut être drôle vu le temps qu'il fessait ce matin. Sur ce genre d'île, le climat et très intense toute la journée, mais la nuit tombée, il devient glacial. Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, elle a rabattu sa capuche laissant mes hommes ainsi que moi, de façon plus discrète bien entendu, la détaillée :

Elle avait ses cheveux ébène qui descendent en cascade dans son dos, sa peau est très pâle voir porcelaine à croire qu'elle est allergique au soleil. Ses sourcils sont fins. Quant à ses yeux indescriptibles ils ne me sont pas inconnus... Je passe donc à son nez laissant l'observation des yeux de côtés, son nez, donc, est droit et bien fait. Quant à ses lèvres, elles sont brillantes et fines à croire qu'un simple contact pourrait les froisser, elle semble douce... Je m'égare ! Il ne faut pas se cacher et je pense que tous mes hommes seraient d'accord si je leur demande, elle a un beau visage.

Dans mon observation en silence comme tous mes hommes, je n'ai pas fait attention au malaise qui s'est installé. Je décide donc de prendre la parole pour que la pression redescende un peu.

"- Qu'elle âge avait vous miss ?"

Elle semble sortir de son malaise et me regarde pour me répondre.

"-24 ans."

Mêmes âges que moi, intéressant, continuons.

"-C'est bien vous qui m'avez sauvé ce matin n'est-ce pas ?"

Ma question la surprit, mais hocha la tête pour répondre d'un oui.

Les gars avaient repris leurs bavardages pendant que je questionner la Miss

"-D'où vennez vous ?"

Je la vois se tendre, étrange...

 **Fin PDV Law**

 **Début PDV Hanran**

J'étais assez captivé par tout ce qui se passer. Je me fais questionner par mon personnage préféré de One Piece. Sérieusement, j'essaye d'avoir l'air un maximum impassible et calme, mais c'est dur surtout qu'au début, ils m'observaient tous... Trafalgar m'a posé quelques questions aux quelle, j'ai'ai répondu quand une question que j'aurais voulus évité arrive.

"-D'où vennez-vous ?"

Je me tends , il le remarque. Faut vite que j'invente un truc sinon ça va paraître louche une idée vite...

"-Je suis originaire de East Blue, du village de Fushia."

Je suis heureuse de me souvenir d'avoir encore en mémoire toutes mes connaissances sur ce monde. Il me regarde logement ne savant si je disais vrai, faite qu'il me croit... Bon, il a l'air de passer à autres choses vus qu'il pose une autre question, un vrai interrogatoire ma parole.

"-Comment avait vous traversez GrandLine ? Il me semble que vous êtes seul."

Mince, il pose vraiment les mauvaises questions à la fin ! Bon aller courage, j'invente encore un mensonge

"-J'ai pus traverser en embarquant sur des navires contre quelques services. Mon dernier transport à rencontrer des problèmes et j'ai fini à l'eau."

Il me scanne d'un regard intriguer par mon semi menssonge. Semi car au fond, j'étais vraiment à l'eau quand je suis arrivé ici.

Il semble réfléchir laissant ses questions en poses. Quand il s'apprête à reposer une question un homme débarque en trombe dans le bar en hurlant

"-La... La marine ! Ils sont nombreux et son à la recherche des rookies et des pirates sur l'île!"

Il me semble que l'homme qui vient de nous prévenir est un pirate lui-même. Je fronce les sourcils, une embuscade pour bloquer les rookies? C'est mauvais. Maintenant que je suis mise à prix, je risque gros. Problème mes capacités au combat son vraiment basse, j'agit plus sur instinct qu'avec raison. Je prie ma bonne étoile pour que mes instincts soit puissance dix. L'agitation devient grande dans le bar et de nombreux pirates se précipites dehors dans une cohue bruyante. J'observe les heart's, particulièrement leurs capitaine qui semble pensif. Bepo, son second l'interroge.

"-Que devont nous faire capitaine?!"

Bepo me semble assez paniqué, Law lui est assez détendu par rapport à l'envergure des évènements. Il se lève et lâche :

"-Ont y va."

Je regarde les autres se lever je fait pareille et m'approche de leurs capitaine.

"-J'ai étais heureuse de pouvoir parler, sur ceux, à la revoyure Trafalgar."

Je pars donc avant les heart's du bar comme un coup de vent. Je me faufile vite dans les ruelles sombres et me dirige vers un but bien précit: le forgeron, je me souviens bien avoir demandé qu'il me fasse une arme et je compte pas abandonné mon arme ni l'argent que j'ai dépensé à cause de c'est stupide marines !

Quelques ruelles passées, je tombe devant la maison du forgeron, je sais bien qu'il fait nuit, mais je dois la récupérer maintenant ou jamais. J'avance vers la porte, mais je fus coupé dans mon élan qui était de toquer à cette dernière en écoutant un bruit de marteau qui marteler quelque chose. Je contourne la maison du forgeron et tombe justement sur la forge de se dernier allumer. Le petit papi était là en train d'affuté une très grande lame donnant quelques coup de marteau pour terminer son œuvre. Je m'avance et il se tourne vers moi la pipe au bec.

"-Jeune fille, je me douter que vous viendrez me voir. J'ai entendu les rumeurs comme quoi la marine a tendu une embuscade à tous les pirates de l'île cette nuit."

Il range l'arme qu'il avait dans un grand fourreau et me la tend.

"-Voici Farukon wa toga, prend en soin ce nodachi est l'un des plus beaux que j'ai jamais fait."

"-Je vous remercie."

Je m'incline avec respect devant le petit papi en signe de gratitude et m'éclipse vite fait. Je m'arrête dans une ruelle pour regarder ma nouvelle arme

"- Farukon wa toga..." Murmurai-je

Cette arme est vraiment magnifique et pile comme je l'avais souhaité. Pour être honnête, je savais ce que je voulais, car cette arme avait étais imaginé par moi dans mon monde. C'est un rêve qui devient réalité de pouvoir l'avoir dans les mains de plus son nom est magnifique, Farukon wa toga signifie Faucon tranchant. (Google traduction est mon ami!). J'enfile mon arme dans mon dos et l'attache avec la cordelette du fourreau. Mon nodachi est vraiment très grand est touche presque le sol. Espéreront que ça ne gêne pas trop mes mouvements.

Je décide de me diriger à l'instinct espérant ne pas croiser de marine, soudain, j'écoute des coups de feu et des cris. Je me plaque contre le mur et j'observe des groupes de marines courir dans tous les sens après des pirates. Ma parole, mais ils sont VRAIMENT nombreux ! Je sens que je vais prendre les poudres d'escampette dans pas longtemps moi...

"Clic..."

Je me fige en entendant ce bruit juste à côté de moi. Je tourne un peu mes yeux et je vois un jeune marine avec son arme braqué sur moi, il est à environ 5 mètres pour être exact.

"-H-Hanran la Tigresse vous êtes en état d'arrestation !" La voix du jeune mousse était tremblante et ses doigts tremblent sur la gâchette, cet idiot va faire partir le coup sans le faire exprès !

Je ne bouge pas de peur qu'il sursaute et me tue par maladresse. Franchement, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au coup !

Tient, j'écoute d'autres cris, mais cette fois de marines :

"-Rahhh! Attraper moi se foutus chirurgien !"

Mon ouïe tressaille, chirurgien ? Y a pas mille chirurgiens dans ce bled ça peut être que Trafalgar, ma parole, je le croise beaucoup depuis mon arrivé. Je me rappelle soudainement que ma vie était en danger là ! Je tourne avec une lenteur excessive mon corps pour faire face au mousse.

"-Théo?!"

Une autre mousse vient d'arriver juste derrière celui qui me braquer se dernier vient d'avoir peur appuis sur la gâchette.

"BHAM!"

Je sens une horrible douleur me traverser l'épauler, je crie de douleur et sens ma tête tournée, je tombe à la renverse sur le dos. Je me recroqueviller en serrant les dents. La douleur est vraiment insupportable ! Je ne vais pas mourir quand même ?! J'écoute des bruits de pas se rapprocher de façon rapide, d'autres marines ? Merde. J'essaye de bouger, mais en vain, je fais qu'empirer mon état. Avec le peu de force que j'ai, je me redresse et je regarde devant moi, je vois les deux mousses faire face à... À un ours polaire ?! Mais c'est Bepo! Je soupire soulager et remercie ma bonne étoile. J'écoute deux masses s'écrouler au sol et des pas rapides venir vers moi.

"-Madmoiselle Hanran ?!" S'inquiéta la voix de l'ours qui était maintenant accroupi prêt de moi.

Je voulus lui répondre, mais je ne réussis qu'à tousser comme seule réponse.

"-Bepo! Qu'est-ce que tu fous faut partir !" Je reconnus sans peine la voix de Sachi

"-Hée mais attend c'est pas la demoiselle Hanran?!" S'inquiéta t'il a son tour en me voyant au sol.

Merde mon esprit commence à s'embrumer... Je regarde la scène avec mes yeux entrouverts. Tous est vraiment flou, j'écoute Sachi appelez son capitaine puis d'autre coup de feu d'autre cris puis lui noir. Je sombre dans l'inconscient la douleur dans mon épaule qui me tiraille. Je serais morte d'une simple balle dans l'épaule ? Je suis vraiment minable sur ce coup...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Voilà avec beaucoup de retard le chapitre 4 vraiment désolé ! *Je part me caché*

J'espère que ça vous a plu n'hésiter pas à laisser un com sa fait plaisir ! Sur ceux bonne vacance !


End file.
